Ninjas Next Door
by blackiecatty
Summary: This is a story of theme songs for our favorite Naruto characters. Don’t worry. Each chapter will fit together to make a story. Read the story. Its better than the summary. Rated T because I dunno whats going to happen in the next few chapters


**Ninja Next Door**

**Summary: This is a story of theme songs for our favorite Naruto characters. Don't worry. Each chapter will fit.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I don't like Sakura. If I own Naruto, she would go bye-bye. But she's still there!! So apparently, I don't own Naruto.**

**Ninja Next Door: Tenten**

**Small town homecoming queen  
she's the star in this scene  
there's no way to deny she's lovely**

Tenten glared from atop a building as she watched Sakura walk through the streets. Now you may be thinking 'so what? Sakura walks around a lot!' But you see, Sakura was absolutely breathtaking…to prove that matter further, she was always…_always _surrounded by boys.

**Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly**

Of course Sakura was pretty. She had unusual, though silky pink hair that never moved out of place, no matter what she did; porcelain skin that never got a blemish. Even the smell of vanilla and roses followed Sakura around! Tenten didn't understand it! But, you see, not everyone likes vanilla and roses.**  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her  
**No, the weapons mistress wouldn't deny she was jealous of the Haruno girl. It was quite obvious whenever she let it show. Nor did she have a boyfriend that she feared wanted to leave her. It was because of her longtime teammate and crush, Neji. He didn't seem to notice her. Not that he paid Sakura much attention either but it still stung. Especially sense Sakura had set her sights on the white eyed boy.  
**She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door**  
Sakura was petite while Tenten usually towered over the boys. Sakura was a genius healer while Tenten had to go to Lee and Neji for help. Sakura got taught by Tsunade, Tenten's hero, Tenten trained herself. Sakura was a goddess while Tenten was nothing more than a passing shadow…

**Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
**There was no way to deny, Sakura had a pretty good IQ. Of course, Shikamaru's could beat hers easily, but it was still obvious. The way the sun shined off her, it was easy to imagine wings on the girl's back. Sakura also knew when to stop opposed to when Tenten was challenged, she fought long and hard. Who'd want that?

**A backseat debut aunt  
Everything that you want  
Never too harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just want to hit her  
**Yeah, Tenten was being a jealous envious girl but hey, what can you do? I mean, look at Sakura. Powerful, beautiful, smart, healing ninja mostly calm, even when Naruto is around. She can cook, she can clean, and she even likes flowers. Sure Tenten was strong, pretty in her own way, overall smart and could stay out of trouble. But she's horrible at cooking, despises cleaning and would rather be surrounded by children then plants.

**She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door**  
Tenten continued watching as Sakura walked by, followed by her fan boys. The leaders of which were Kiba and Rock Lee. Tenten turned around in distaste and came face-to-face with Neji, who had somehow ended up sitting at her side without her noticing. Neji looked her in the eye and frowned slightly. "What's wrong Tenten? Is there something up with that Sakura girl? Did she say something to you?" he asked dangerously, his dark gaze filling in where hers had left. Tenten sighed. "No but…

**She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Yeah, I'm just the girl next door…**"

Neji blinked as the girl beside him sang those words. Tenten sighed again and stood up, and ran away. As she flew past him, Neji was hit with the fierce smell of jasmine and yet, the gentle scent of lavender. His eyes followed Tenten's movements, as he fought to keep from breathing in deeply to smell that scent she carried around again. Neji loved jasmine and lavender…

_**So this is going to be a story of song that fit with the character. I saw a video for Tenten with the song Girl Next Door and I liked it. I don't know who'll be next…maybe Sakura or Rock Lee. I can't seem to find a song I like for Neji. Any Suggestions?  
**_


End file.
